


Matched Set

by type_40_consulting_detective



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shopping, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_40_consulting_detective/pseuds/type_40_consulting_detective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled prompt for a ficlet ask meme. "Johnlock" and "throne"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matched Set

**Author's Note:**

> An all dialogue ficlet. I have wanted to play in this style since reading  [this series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/100058)  by  [cwb](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb) .

“This is absolutely pointless. It’s your chair. You don’t need help transporting it home. Why do I have to help?”

“Why do you… Sherlock! You. Set. My. Chair. On. Fire.”

“And I said sorry.”

“While laughing.”

“I’m still missing my eyebrow”

“And who started the fire?”

“More like what started it. Still working on that part.”

“And all of it is banned until further notice. Now lets pick a damn chair and I’ll pretend not to notice you are using Mycroft’s credit card to pay for it.”

“Can I have one too?”

“You’re holding the card, you have to deal with Mycroft’s strop.”

“This one for you, and this one for me.”

“Matching colors, different styles?”

“Obviously.”

“Your inner interior designer is showing, Sherlock.”

“They are different, but a matched set…”

“Oh, Sher-”

“And yours is shorter.”

“Shut up and buy the damn things.”

“When will they be delivered?”

“Three days.”

“Where will you sit?”

“We have a couch, Sherlock.”

“I have a lap.”

“We’re not taking any case for three days, at least.”

“And why is that?”

“I plan to spend a lot of time in my temporary chair.”

“Am I still in trouble?”

“Only you, Sherlock… No, ok. Just don’t let it happen again.”

“I didn’t let it happen the first time.”

“Ok, lets just go grab milk.”

“And buy more fire extinguishers, we’re out.”

“Are you planning on starting another fire this soon?”

“Of a sort. I will have my hands full for a few days, won’t I?”

“Oh God yes.”


End file.
